Our's part 2
by My.Dark.Fantasy16
Summary: This is a sequel to Our's. Hikaruxockaoru. "We're done playing now. We're going to show you how much we care."
1. Chapter 1

Here's the sequel! Woot! woot! I do not own ouran but only the Ocs.

I'm still trying to figure out the plot so it might take some time. I've been getting sick often too.. TT^TT Like I said before, this chapter will continue on from where I left on and the later chapters will be the new story I guess.

Chap. 1

"What a fail.." Haruhi face palmed.

"Maybe Kyo-chan or Mori should do it." Hunny said tilting his head to the side, cutely.

"Tamaki already failed the first time, the twins would know if we approach Rin." Kyouya said.

Hunny nodded. "What should we do then?" He questioned.

Haruhi sighed. "We will think of another plan soon."

~Rin~

"Have you forgotten that you're our toy?" The twins said, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Of course not. Who wouldn't forget that I'm your slave." I muttered.

The twins each held one of my hands and they were dragging me down the empty halls of Ouran. "Where are you taking me now?" I whined. And like always, I remained unanwsered. The twins continued to pull me along and we were outside at the school's garden now.

"Seriously, where are you taking me?" I whined again tired of being ignored.

"Isn't today the last time our toy would be living with us?" "Then we would like to play with our toy a little more." Kaoru said.

I paused a little, it was true, today's the day that Aiko will be returning from her trip. Hmm a week passed pretty quickly. I didn't even notice. I thought spending time with the twins would be long and full of torment, but I was wrong.

I brushed it off and let them pull me to wherever. Everytime the twins wanted to 'play' it isn't as bad as it sounds. In fact I kind of enjoy hanging around with them now. Like the shopping trip, the carnival and the things they bought for me.

I didn't know where we were heading until I looked up ahead and saw the park that me and Daisuke had gone to. I frowned and pulled my hand back from the twin's hold. "Why are we here?" I said crossing my arms.

The twins stood there staring at me before Hikaru began, still wearing the same straight face as before."If you're going to deny that Daisuke didn't hurt you, then it should be fine to take you to the park that you guys to on a date, right?" Hikaru said.

"Think of it as a date. With us. Everytime you go to the park you won't have Daisuke pop into your mind. It would be us." Kaoru said intensely.

"We're going to erase everything you had with Daisuke." They said in unison.

I stood there blinking at the twins. 'They can't be serious, can they?' I thought.

"Come." Hikaru said as him and his brother grab my hand gently once more and tugged me along with them down the sidewalk.

When we reached the park, it looked better than when I was with Daisuke. The last time I went to the park it was in the summer season so everything was leafy and green and there were a lot of kids running around, but this time it was spring, which means the park was surrounded with pretty sakura trees, and instead of kids running around like during the summer there were couples everywhere taking a stroll. It really did look like a fantasy.

"Let's go." Hikaru said as he and his twin took my hand.

We walked in silence under the beautiful trees, passing couples. I felt nervous for some reason but didn't make any attempt to start a conversation.

Hikaru's pov:

I couldn't get my heart to calm down. Our feelings for Rin has gotten more stronger, yet she still doesn't have a clue. Even though it was fun teasing her, I'm tired of playing now. I want to have Rin take me seriously.

Rin's Pov:

"There's a cafe just across this park." Kaoru's voice broke the silence.

I looked at Kaoru, who was still looking ahead as we walked. "Let's go then." I said.

The twins looked at me before tightening their grip on my hand and pulling me along gently.

Once I stepped into the cafe, I immediately felt more relaxed. The smell of coffee, bakery and sweets filled the whole shop. The place wasn't SUPER busy but there were enough customers, I gues. The three of us found a table to sit at with the twins seated across from me.

A male waiter who looked not much older than the three of us, gave each of us a menu. He was tall, about the twin's height, maybe taller. He had blonde hair and aqua blue eyes. The waiter looked at me, giving me a smile before returning back.

"Hmm.." I thought looking intensely at the order menu.

"Hurry up, the waiter is here already." Hikaru said glaring at the waiter from before, who didn't noticed Hikaru's glare.

"Get her the parfait special." Kaoru said giving back the menu to the boy.

"Alright." The blonde haired boy jotted down in his pad. He winked in my direction before leaving.

-Slam- I whip my head around to see Hikaru growling and Kaoru with his arms crossed glaring at the waitress boy.

"What did he do?" I asked wondering what the blonde did to get the twins this upset.

"Nothing." Kaoru muttered bitterly.

I was still unsure but remained silent, not wanting to anger the twins more. The same waitress came back with our orders, he placed mine first before giving the Hikaru and Kaoru's order. The blond waitress smiled and opened his mouth to speak but he stopped midway when both the twins slung their arms over my shoulders protectively.

The boy frowned before returning back to his work.

"Yes?" I questioned, eyeing the twin's arms that were still placed over my shoulders.

"Nothing~" Hikaru and kaoru said playfully.

Kaoru's Pov:

I watch Rin eat her treat happily, she was just too cute and innocent. I realized she really likes sweets, not to mention Hello Kitty. Behind that blunt and sarcastic shell she has an adorable innocent personality.

Twins' Pov:

'We have to confess to Rin soon. We're tired of playing , it's time to show you how much we really love you. We're going to make you our's.'

**A/N: BTW. Rin's in her girl clothes right now. Even though it doesn't say that she changed clothes, pretend she did!**


	2. Chapter 2

Now that it's the sequel I'm going to have the story more focus on the twins and Rin so Aiko and Daisuke will be mention very few times. I also have added a new oc to make the story more complicated for the twins. :)

Chap. 2

It was another day at school. Aiko and I had just stepped onto the school grounds. She ran to her group of friends as soon as she spotted them not too far from where our limo was. There was still a lot of time left before school started, so I chose to go to the school's garden.

The garden was huge, but very beautiful. Rose bushes, water fountain, pond filled with koi fishes and more. The school garden was my favorite place to be. I stood by the fountain just admiring the scene, there wasn't anyone in sight which made it more relaxing.

"Rinnnnn-channnn~!" Two known voices sang.

I sighed, my alone time has been ruined by the mischievous pair of twins. They just won't let me rest, will they? I turned around only to be glomped by the two.

"Rinnnn-channnn~" The twins sang again.

"What is it?" I said, a bit annoyed.

"We love you." Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"W-what?" Shock clearly showed on my face.

"We love you." They said again, placing a kiss on my cheeks.

I stood there frozen, trying to take in what they had said. 'Are they serious?'

Twin's Pov:

We watched Rin stand there with a shocked expression painted on her face. It soon faded into a serious one and she stood there silently. She stood there thinking everything through. It made us nervous as hell, but yet again it kinda gave us a relief that she was taking this seriously. But still! We tried our best to push away thoughts as we stood there patiently for Rin's answer. 'Rin.. Please say you love us back.'

We continued to gaze at her serious expression until she bursted out in a light laugh. "W-what kind of joke is this?" She said crossing her arms smiling.

"You seriously ran out of jokes, have you?" She laughed, leaving the two of us confused and disappointed.

"Rin! We aren't-"

Our sentence was cut off by the school's bell telling students to head to class. "Hurry up. we're going to be late for class." Rin said as she continued walking.

We sat there trying to keep our gaze away for Rin. We will tell her the truth, we just can't accept this failure. No matter what, we're going to make Rin take us serously and love us.

Rin was sitting with her chin resting on the palm of her hand. Her eyes were focused on the sensei who was up front at the board going over a math problem.

"Mr. Hayashi would you like to share your answer to the class?" The sensei spoke pointing at the equation that was written on the board.

"Huh? Oh. I didn't get the problem either." She said.

"Very well. Pay attention." The sensei said going back to explain the solution once again.

We looked at Rin who was still in the same postition. 'Is she thinking of what we said before?' We thought.

Rin's Pov:

I couldn't pay attention in class no matter what I did. My mind kept wandering over the twin's 'confession.' Seriously, did they really run out of pranks to come up with such a thing? I seriously didn't expect it from them. Yet again, they are pretty sneaky.. This is seriously screwing my brain. Is there a possibility that Hikaru and Kaoru like me just a small amount? I am known for being clueless when it comes to these things... I have no idea. I should ask Aiko.. Nah.

I glanced up at the clock, hoping it was time to leave school. 'Just a few more mintues.' I thought, sighing.

A note was passed to me with my name on it. Frowning slightly, wondering what the person wanted, I opened the note. I looked over at the twins who looked back at me with serious faces.

I went to the school garden immediately after the bell rang, like the note said. 'The twins are acting unusual it's almost scary.' I thought to myself.

I spotted the twins coming towards me. "This better be good, cause I've been missing a lot of Host Club hours thanks to you two." I said as an image of Kyouya with his arms crossed giving me a stern look popped into mind.

The twins were now in front of me, staring down with a cold serious expression. I thought they were just acting and a devilish smirk would form on their faces as usual and drag me off somewhere again like the other times, but they remained still.

Kaoru grabbed my wrist and stared in my eyes. Hikaru opened his mouth to speak but a cold voice cut him off.

"Rin."

I looked over where the voice came from and spoted a tall maroon haired boy standing with his hands in his pockets. He stood not too far from where me and the twins stood, but I his onxy eyes held coldness in them and he looked like he was glaring at us. The boy started walking towards us casually, his hands still in his pockets.

It was then I realized that the person was Kyo.

My eyes widened. 'Why is he here?' Kyo walked over to where I was and slung his left arm over my shoulder, pulling me closer to him. Kyo looked at the twins before looking down at me. "It's been awhile Rin. I finally found you." He said, smiling slightly.

The twin's gave Kyo a hard glare. "It's a bit rude to be interrupting people and not introducing themselves." The twins said bitterly.

"Nanami Kyo." Kyo introduced cooly.

IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I've been busy lately and i'm really really sorry! This was also a short chapter, i wanted to make it longer but i didn't want u guys to wait cuz i was stuck on this one.


	3. Chapter 3

Alrighty! I have decided to start anew with my shiki fanfic so that means I'll be deleting the perfect doll..right after I finish with this sequel..So for you Shiki Senri fangirls keep a look out!

"Nanami Kyo." Kyo introduced cooly.

Each of the twins' face darkened. 'We have to deal with another one now?' they thought. The identical brothers stood there with frowns on their faces until Hikaru's bitter voice broke the silence.

"What are you to Rin?" Hikaru asked straight fowardly.

The corner of Kyo's lips tugged upwards a bit. "Does it matter?" He asked, as he placed his right elbow on Rin shoulders.

Rin's face seemed to have gone red. "I-It's not like that." Rin protested, waving her hands infront of her.

Hikaru's and Kaoru's jaw clenched at the way the two acted. They shot the dark haired boy a deathly glare. "Then what are you doing here? Students that do not attend Ouran are forbidden to set foot on school grounds." Kaoru spoke.

Kyo smirked. "I am a student. Now."

"Anyways, I just got back into town so I hope you don't mind if I take Rin back right now." Kyo continued, gently taking Rin's arm.

Kaoru's Pov:

I glared holes in the back of Kyo's head as the two walked off. It pisses me off to see Rin being so close to another guy. It already pisses me off having her stand next to Tamaki! Seriously, this dude is worst then Daisuke. His attitude, the way he touched her. Everything about him made my blood boil. 'Take her back? Does that mean she was his before?'

Hikaru's Pov: 'Does it matter?" His voice rang again in my head. The way he smirked and how he casually placed his arm on Rin, makes me wanna lose it. I had enough dealing with that other cheating bastard, but now that I have to battle with this jerk? I watched as the two walked away side by side, they looked like lovers. 'Whether you two were lovers or not, I will definitely win.'

Rin's Pov:

When we were away from the twins, Kyo reverted back to his usual self. He had a fanboy type of personality. Everyone that didn't know Kyo well would have thought that he was the cool type, but that's only how he is on the outside. His inner self is a fanboy who loves to tackle people into cuddles. After the both of us (mostly Kyo) had calmed down, we resumed walking.

"You're an Ouran student now? Does that mean you're staying?" I asked, breaking the silence after a few minutes.

"Yep." He smiled.

I just nodded. "When did you get back?" I asked, curious.

"Hmmm, probably the day before yesturday." Kyo thought aloud.

I just nodded again as we kept on walking. It felt good to have him around again. Now that we were alone, I couldn't believe that he actually returned after all these years, I had so many questions to asked. But I guess I will just have to asked it as we go along.

"Do you live some place else now?" I asked

"Why? My little Rin-chan wants to visit me?" He asked jokingly.

Even though he was just kidding, I did have a tiny blush from ambarrassment. "You know what I mean." I said recovering fast.

"I've been living in the same house since my family and me moved." He replied.

"How about studies? I'm guessing you came back cause it went well?" I turned my head to him with a small smile.

Kyo grinned back. "Mhm! I told you I would come back. Promises are promises." He said chuckling. I smiled, feeling glad that he still remembered the promise that was made so long ago.

"By the way, What's with this?" Kyo asked pointing to my short hair and boy uniform.

"Ahh, it's a bit of a long story.." I said scratching the back of my neck embarassed. But I told him the whole story anyways.

After I told him my story which lead to much teasing, we finally calmed down and I was able to ask the question that kinda bothered me a little before.

"How long are you staying for?" I asked hoping that he wouldn't end up moving away again or some sort.

"To be honest, I don't know. But for now I'm gonna be staying for awhile." He said truthfully.

I just nodded. Kinda unsure of how I feel with his answer. I sighed and looked ahead."It's been so long."

Kyo gave a small smile. "Yeah."

~FF next day~

"KYAAAA~~ THERE'S A NEW BOY FOR RIN-KUN!"

"THERE'S COMPETITION BETWEEN THE TWINS AND KYO-KUN!"

"I SUPPORT RIN AND KYO!"

"Looks like the customers are more fond of Rin and I." "I guess I win." Kyo smirked glancing at the enraged twins.

"There's a lot of people who like Kyo and Rin." Hunny said tilting his head as he watched the group of fans.

"WHY MUST THEY TAKE AWAY MY LOVELY LADIES?" Tamaki cried.

"He just might bring us more customers.." Kyouya said more to himself.

"If there's anything that will let me be close to Rin, then there is no doubt that I will take that chance." Kyo said before taking me into a tight embrace as the girls screamed out "Kawaii!"

"Then you start today after school." Kyouya nodded.

Wow Kyo in the host club, already? Kekeke I just love making the twins jelly. Til next time!


	4. Chapter 4

"I accept." " I can finally have more time with my Rin-chan!~" Kyo said happily as he embraced me in a firm grip.

Haruhi and the twins sweat dropped. "Ehh? What's with this kind of personality?"

"KYAAA~ KYO-SEMPAI IS SO KAWAII!"

"HE HAS A FANBOY SIDE FOR RIN-KUN!" The female students fangirled.

The bell rang signaling students to head to class. Everyone including the hosts began to shuffle away slowly to their next class. "What do you have next, Kyo-sempai?" I asked looking up to the maroon haired teenager.

"Art." He replied simply.

"Ahh-" I didn't get to finished my sentence cause Hikaru and Kaoru had already begun to drag me off to the direction of our next class. "See you at lunch!" I called back.

It didn't take very long to get to class, since the Hitachiins were dragging me the whole time. No matter how much I protested or asked, they still ignored me and continued to pull me along behind them. I went to the back of the class which was where my seat is. The twins followed behind silently and sat on either side of me. Hikaru on the right, Kaoru on the left.

The twins were unusally quiet during the whole period. Usually, they would either be passing notes, whispering, or harassing me. I kept on glancing at the two but they seemed to be in some sort of deep thought. I tried my best to focus on the lesson, but couldn't do so. I guess you could say, I was worried. I took out two little piece of a hello kitty sticky note and wrote to both of the twins.

-You guys alright?-

I passed one note to Hikaru and one to Kaoru. They both looked down at it before looking back up at me nodding. But it still didn't seem right. 'What's wrong?' I thought.

Probably about 15 mintues later, the lunch bell rang and all the students in the classroom all rushed out except me and the twins. I looked at the brothers, expecting them to say something but they remained silent. Kaoru got up first then Hikaru. "Let's go." They said in unison and began walking down the steps.

The three of us reached the lunch room which was filled with many students as usual. I spotted the host club gang hanging around a table and saw that Kyo was also with them. Kyo saw me and waved us over. I took one step foward and felt two hands grip on each of my own firmly. Hikaru gripped onto my right and Kaoru on my left, they both had annoyed expressions on as they gave Kyo some kind of warning glare.

They proceeded to walk still with my wrists still trapped in their tight grips.

"How nice, The twins brought over Rin-chan for me." Kyo said smirking slightly as he looked at the twins.

"By the way, I need to talk to you." Kyo said turning his gaze to me.

"What is it?" I asked curious.

Kyo didn't anwser my question instead he motioned me to come along with him. I slid off my wrists out of twins grasp and followed after Kyo who was heading out to the school's garden.

"What is it?" I asked again as we were walking.

A smile crept over to Kyo's face. "Nothing. Just wanted us to hang out." He said winking.

I returned a smile. "What do you mean?"

Kyo sighed and looked up at the clear blue-gray sky. "I want it to be the way it used to be. Like what you said, it's been a long time." He said looking back down to me.

I just nodded not knowing what else to say, it has been a long time. Too long in fact. But now that Kyo returned back to Japan, I wasn't sure how to react or do.

"Oh yeah, It's my Rin-chan's birthday soon." Kyo said smiling brightly.

"Yep." I smiled.

"Now..what shall we do on your birthday, hm?" Kyo pretended to ponder.

"You don't have to do anything really. As long as I get a gift." I nudged Kyo's arm smiling.

"'I'll do something special for you, for sure." Kyo smiled.

The atmosphere was interrupted when the bell rang again. "We should head to our next class." I said to Kyo who nodded in agreement.

School flew by so fast, it was like I had just blinked and a period was already over. The twins still hadn't said much to me all day. The usual tauntings and things didn't happen. I was sitting on the couch of the 3rd music room, waiting for host club hours to start which was in about 15 minutes or so. Kyo was standing behnd me, attempting to bug me by poking me. Hikaru and Kaoru were seated on another couch just across from where I was sitting, Haruhi was scolding Tamaki about something, Hunny was eating cake with Mori and Kyouya was at his laptop.

"We still want an anwser, what are you to Rin?" Hikaru said glaring at maroon haired boy that was standing behind me.

The room quiet down and the air seemed to fill with the twin's annoyance.

"It's time for the host club to open, why don't we continue this afterwards?" Kyouya said looking at his watch.

Kaoru's Pov:

Me and Hikaru stood side by side watching Kyo do his 'act' on Rin. Apparently many of the customers had requested Kyo and Rin. "This is so stupid, Rin was our's in the first place." I mumbled to Hikaru who nodded in agreement.

The two of us continued watching Rin, completely ignoring our own customers.

"Rin, do you have any idea how much I missed you?" Kyo said softly caressing Rin's cheek with his hand.

I felt myself snap, and I knew that Hikaru did too. The two of us without another word stormed up to the two.

3rd Person Pov:

The identical brothers approached Kyo, shooting him a fierce glare before grabbing onto the girl's arm, yanking her towards them.

Almost immediately Hikaru, began to snuggle the crook of Rin's neck. "Rin~ how could you just leave us like this?" Hikaru purred.

"You belonged to us first. You're our's." Kaoru whispered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"E-eh- I-" The flustered girl began to stutter.

Hikaru lightly grabbed Rin's chin making her look at his gaze while Kaoru stood behind pressing the girl's back towards his chest.

The girls that surrounded them, all watched with wide eyes expecting something incredible to happen at the moment. Perhaps a kiss?


	5. Chapter 5

Oh my goodness, I've been obsessed with otome games recetnly. I am currently playing Shall We Date?: Ninja Love~~ it's a game for the iphone/ipad and it is the best game ever! :D

Rin's Pov:

Hikaru began to move his face closer and closer. All I could do was stare right back at his golden coloured eyes that were begining to close as he inched closer. Dazed by the twin in front of me I didn't even noticed that Kaoru had started teasingly blow on my neck.

The girls around who were watching with sparkly eyes started squeal and blush as The twins took a step closer, closing the small gap between me and them.

Not being able to move, I bit my lip down hard and squeezed my eyes shut, preparing myself.

...

I felt something soft brush against my forehead and another one on my neck. There was nothing but silence, but I still had my eyes shut tightly. I heard the twins chuckle and I opened my eyes to see Hikaru caressing my cheek gently.

"Awwww, why didn't you kiss Rin-kun on the lips?" The crowd of yellow dresses whined and complained.

"Sorry, sorry. We couldn't embarass Rin again. Right, Hikaru?" Kaoru said.

"Yes. I think Rin is embarassed enough with the many marks from last time." Hikaru smirked, gaining the crowd of girls to squeal once more.

"My princesses, host club hours have come to an end. We will be looking foward to entertaining you again." Tamaki said as he bowed to the guest on the way out.

Once the girls were all gestured out of the room, instead of letting me go like they usually do, the twins pulled me even closer to their bodies. "Now that host club has finished. You still need to anwser our question." The twins said glaring at Kyo who was sitting on the couch casually.

"Ahh, you two really are impatient." Kyo sighed.

"Just anwser the damn question." Hikaru glared.

"fine, fine, fine. Rin's my soon to be girlfriend. Happy?" Kyo smirked.

Everyone in the host club seemed to have freeze. I looked at Kyo in shocked before breaking the silence. "That's not it! Stop screwing around!" I scolded.

"But you did like me." Kyo said proudly. My face grew red from embarassment but the room seemed to have relaxed a bit. I glared at Kyo who waved his hands infront of him.

"Okay, okay. As much as I want to be Rin-chan's boyfriend, we're not dating. YET. Anyways, me and Rin are just childhood friends. We've been friends since birth since my family is close with Rin and Aiko's family. But when we were about 6 or 7, I had to move away with my family. Although I promised to visit, after Rin's parents' death we didn't have any sort of contact from then. When I turned 10, I moved to the states. Now, I'm back for my Rin-chan." Kyo finished off with a wink.

Hikaru and Kaoru seemed to relaxed their grip on me but they still didn't let go. "If that's the case, stop hogging our Rin." Kaoru said.

"Weren't you listening at all? I might not be Rin's boyfriend now, but I will be." Kyo smirked towards the twins.

"Quit goofing around." I said as I began to pack my stuff.

I was about to swing my bag over my shoulder but Kyo grabbed it and swung it over his shoulder instead. He smiled and opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the twins who pulled me back.

"Rin promised to hang out with us today." They said linking arms with me.

"Eh? When did I promised you that?" I asked, confused as I looked up at the twins.

"Have you forgotten already? You're our's. Don't dare become someone else's toy." Kaoru teased pinching left cheek softly.

"Rinnnnnn~!" I turned my head to the direction of the voice and there standing in the door way was Aiko.

"What is it Aiko?" I asked.

"Ah, hey Aiko. long time no see, eh?" Kyo waved from behind me.

"Glad you came back." Aiko gave a sweet smile to Kyo before turning her gaze at me. "There's a last minute photoshoot, we have to leave now." Aiko explained.

I nodded my head and got my bag back from Kyo before leaving the room with Aiko. "Bye everyone." I called back.

~With The Host Club~

After the Hayashi siblings left, Kyo tapped on Kaoru's shoulder. "Since Rin isn't here glued to you two, I can finally speak my mind."

"There's nothing to talk about if it doesn't include Rin." Hikaru cut in.

"Oh, but it does involved her." Kyo said cooly and gestured the Hitachiins to follow him.

Once the twins and Kyo had exited the room, Haruhi was the first to speak. "Don't you think with Kyo, there might be a bit of a mess?" Haruhi wondered.

"It might be exactly what the twins need." Kyouya said, pushing up his glasses.

"What do you want?" Hikaru got straight to the point.

Kyo had bought the twins to the school garden since not many students were there during this time. So it was a perfect place to have a private chat between the three. Crossing his arms, Kyo's face became serious unlike his usual playful self.

"Rin might be clueless when it comes to affection but it's obivous to everyone that you two have a thing for her." Kyo sighed. "I won't let you have her." He glared.

"I've liked Rin since we were kids and my goal from the start was to make her mine once we grew older. No matter what, I'm going to make her mine. I won't lose her to you." Kyo finished with a stern look.

The whole atmosphere seemed to have stiffened. "We won't lose either." The twins said in unison.

A smirk formed on Kyo's face. "Alright." He said accepting the challenge.

~Back At Rin~

The photoshoot was longer than I had expected. The place that it was held at was pretty far too. When we got home, both me and Aiko had plop ourselves on our beds. Luckily I had finished all of my assignments at school cause I didn't have the energy to do anything else. I rolled over onto my back to stared up at the ceiling. I noticed that the twins have been in a bad mood lately. It seemed to have gotten worse when Kyo arrived back to Japan. It's clear to me that the three aren't very fond of eachother. I'm the worst when it comes to feelings. But..I might have some sort of thing for the mischievous twins...But I did like Kyo before..I let out a frustated sigh and burried my face in my pillow. 'That's it. End of disscussion.' I said to myself.

Maybe that's why I'm slow when it comes to this. I always dismiss the idea when it gets complicated..Nevermind.

Ahh I need to write longer chapters.. -,- Anyways, I recently wrote an L death note one shot, so please check it out!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorriez! I know I havn't updated in a while, blame my laziness. Sigh..There hasn't been any feed back on my story and I'm starting to worried that the story isn't going so well. But I hope this chapter will be okay!

I woke up, disturbed by somone breathing down on me. Groaning, I shifted to the side, trying to face away from the person in front of me, but that didn't help much since I woke up again this time feeling someone pinching my left cheek softly.

"What do you want, Aiko?" I grumbled.

I heard the person in front of me chuckle and I opened my eyes to see Kyo smiling down on me.

"How sad, I was expecting you to grumble out my name." Kyo said, still not moving from his position.

"H-how did you get in here?" I asked, still half asleep.

Kyo chuckled again and ruffled my messy head. "Your aunt opened the door for me."

I just stared sleepily at Kyo before looking at my alarm clock that read 10:00 am.

"Arghhhh. I'm so tired!" I moaned falling back down on the bed again. Kyo chuckled once again and picked me up, carrying me towards the bathroom.

"Go wash up, or perhaps I shall do that for you as well?" Kyo smiled with a hint of mischievousness.

I came out of the bathroom with new clothes and a fresh face, only to see Kyo still sitting on my bed waiting for me to come out.

"Grab a jacket, we're heading out." Kyo smiled as he stood up.

"Where?" I asked curious.

"Surprise~" Kyo smiled widely.

I sighed and grabbed a simple brown jacket from my closet before making my way downstairs with Kyo behind me.

"Happy birthday Rin!~" My aunt smiled. "

'Oh, right. My birthday..I guess I've been so wrapped up with the twins lately I wasn't even paying attention to the days anymore.' I thought.

"Thank you. But where's Aiko?" I asked.

"Oh, she just went out with a few friends to help her with your present and things." She said smiling.

"Have fun you two~" she winked when she saw the two of us getting ready to head out.

"I-It's not like that!" I protested.

"I'll take good care of her!" Kyo called back as he pulled me out the door.

Kyo lead me towards the limo that was waiting infront of the house. when we got inside, Kyo pulled out a small pretty box from under the seat and handed to me.

"Happy birthday, my Rin-chan." He smiled. I looked at the light green box with a white bow tied on top. It was small; about the size of my hand.

"What is it?" I questioned about to open it, but Kyo stopped me.

"Don't open it 'til I tell you to." He winked.

I furrowed my brows but nodded.

"Where are we going again?" I asked looking out the limo's window.

"It's a surprise, remember?" Kyo chuckled.

...

"Eh? We're at the mall." I said.

"Mhmm!" Kyo agreed, pulling my arm.

Kyo finally let go of my arm when we reached inside of the huge place. "Any store. Pick as much as you want." He smiled.

'The twins would run store to store and pick out everything that would look good on me. Just like they did the last time. As much as I hate being dragged around like a ragged doll, I guess I don't mind it if it's the twins who are pulling me with them.' I thought deeply.

"Hellloooo?" I looked at Kyo who was waving his hand infront of me. "Is everything okay?" He asked concern when he saw my expression.

"Huh? Oh yeah, don't worry about it." I said waving off.

To be honest the whole shopping trip with Kyo it wasn't really how I expected. I don't know how, but it just felt different compare to when I was with the twins. "There's an arcade near here, wanna go? I'll win you something." Kyo smiled.

I smiled back and nodded my head. Me and Kyo were happily walking towards the arcade but as soon as we stepped in, we stood there, surprised. There, standing in front of us, were the-not-so happy looking twins.

"Hikaru, Kaoru-"I was about to speak til I noticed their glare on Kyo.

"What are you doing with our Rin?" The Hitachiins said in unison.

"What? I can't be with your precious Rin?" Kyo questioned as he pulled me a bit closer.

The twins growled and stormed up to me, each taking my hand.

"You had your fun with Rin today, it's our turn." They glared before storming off, pulling me along with them.

"W-wait! Kyo-" I tried calling back.

"Guys, I can't just leave Kyo like that," I said to the identical brothers.

"You rather choose him over us?" Hikaru shot back, annoyed.

"No! But Kyo-"

"It's your birthday. we want to spend time with you. You can't let Kyo keep you to himself." Kaoru said.

I swallowed not knowing what else to do. I was afraid that whatever I would say would make the twins grow even more annoyed. But the fact that they remembered my birthday, it somehow brightened my day. Hikaru and Kaoru weren't go to let me go anyways. I remained silent through out the whole time the twins were taking me to wherever. They seemed to have calmed down, but they stayed quiet.

"W-where are we going?" I asked softly.

"Did you get to eat cake yet? It's your birthday. We're going to get you a birthday cake." Kaoru said, as him and his brother pulled me gently into a bakery shop.

"Wahhh.. There's so many!~" I said, jumping from one side of the room to the other. The rows of cakes that were on display in this shop got me excited.

"Soon, enough you're going to end up like Hunny-senpai." Hikaru chuckled.

"which one do you think is nice?" I asked, looking behind me at the Hitachiin brothers.

"Hmmm, how about this one?" The twins said in unison as they pointed to a white frosted cake decorated with strawberries and a cream made Hello Kitty sitting on top. I just had to notice the Hello Kitty and I ran over where the twins were and stared amazingly at the pretty cake. "This one's perfect." I smiled with sparkly eyes.

"Ehh... I don't know Hikaru, it's quite expensive.." Kaoru pondered.

"Yes.. Indeed." Hikaru said pondering as well.

I stared up at the twins who now had evil smirks on their faces.

"What will we get in return?" They asked their face becoming more close. "Now that I think about it, we gave you all these sort of gifts for free..." Kaoru thought aloud.

"What do you want?" I questioned.

The twins face came close to mine. Just only a few inches away. "A kiss." They said in unison.

"E-E-Ehhh?"

I know I havn't been updating but please don't stop reading! ):


	7. Chapter 7

"What do you want?" I questioned.

The twins' face came close to mine. Just only a few inches away.

"A kiss." They said in unison.

"E-E-Ehhh?"

'Y-you can't just ask for a kiss like that!' I said in my mind. The twins' faces inch closer, their smirks tugging wider.

"Well?" They asked in unison.

"I-I can't just kiss you! I mean-" I stuttered as a blush came across my face.

"Ehhhh? What was that?" Hikaru asked as he cupped his ear leaning closer along with his younger twin.

"like-I mean-I can't just-" My face became even more red.

"Why are you so red, Rin-chan? It's just a peck on the cheek." Kaoru shrugged.

"Eh-"

"What? Were you thinking of someplace else to kiss?" Hikaru and Kaoru's face darkened with mischievousness.

"We wouldn't mind having a kiss placed here, right Kaoru?" Hikaru asked as he gently wiped his thumb over my lip.

The sudden contact made me shiver but for some odd reason I didn't pull back from his warm touch. And without thinking I tip toed to Hikaru's height and gave a small peck on the right side of his porcelain face. Hikaru stood there in shock as well having a light blush appearing on his face. It was quickly replaced by a smirk.

"Now that wasn't so bad now was it?" I blushed and looked over at Kaoru who was looking else where a bit annoyed. Biting my lower lip I took a few steps towards the younger Hitachiin and placed a small kiss on his cheek as well. Just like his older twin brother's reaction, he was shock as well but a tiny smile appeared afterwards.

"C-can I have my cake now?" I cursed myself for stuttering again.

Hikaru and Kaoru seemed to have snapped out of their own little world before staring back at me. I stared back at the twins' unreadable expression.

"Hikaru? Kaoru?"

The twins broke their gazes and heaved a small sigh. "We would like to purchase this cake please." Kaoru spoke to the cashier who was behind the counter.

"Would you like anything written on it?" She asked.

"Happ birthday to OUR Rin-chan." The Hitachiin twins smirked.

We recieved our cake and exited the bakery shop to the Hitachiin's limo that was waiting for us. The ride was silent, which I had not hoped for. I wanted to talk so I could keep my mind off the incident earlier. 'It was just a kiss on the cheek, yet my heart is pounding against my chest.' I thought. It's not the first time I had given a simple kiss on the cheek to someone, but it just feels different with the twins.

"Where are we going now?" I asked trying to start a conversation but I was curious too.

"Your place." They winked.

"No way!" I disagreed.

"Why not? You want to go to our place instead?" Kaoru questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Besides, we don't get to visit your house often." Hikaru added in.

I just bowed my head down knowing too well that once the twins want something, they would get it one way or another. The limo was filled with silence once again and having the twins sit so close to me makes it more uncomfortable.

"Hey, Rin.." I raised my head and looked over at Kaoru who's expression was hard to figure out.

I looked at Kaoru waiting for his question or whatever it was that the younger Hitachiin wanted.

"Are you and Kyo that close?" He asked almost softly.

"Huh? Umm I guess we are.." I answered.

Hikaru and Kaoru fell silent once again.

"Do you like him?" I heard Hikaru muttered.

"What?" I asked a bit taken back.

"Nothing." He mumbled again.

"Of course I do! We've been friends since kids." I said with a small smile.

Hikaru turned his head to the window not replying.

'What's wrong.. I feel that it's my fault that the atmosphere is like this..' I said in my mind.

After what felt like hours, we finally arrived at my place. Thankfully once we got there, the twins' mood lightened up again and we all stepped out of the vehicle and proceeded towards the front door. It only took a few seconds after Kaoru had knocked that one of the maids had opened the door for us to step in.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAYYY RINNN~!" Aiko tackled me into a warm hug.

I grinned widely and giggled.

"Thank you, Aiko." I thanked, patting her petite back.

When Aiko released me I glanced around the area spoting for Kyo. I thought we would at least show up to say good-bye or something, but that could be impossible, since he's probably still is mad about me going with the twins and leaving Kyo there at the arcade. I bit my lower lip feeling guilt grow in my stomach.

"Oh, where's Kyo?" My aunt popped up.

"Well-"

"Kyo had to leave early, so Rin went out with us instead." Hikaru interrupted.

"Oh I see. Well you two are always free to come." My aunt smiled before leaving to somewhere.

"Here." Aiko held a small white shopping bag infront of me.

"Huh? Oh thanks again." I smiled taking the gift form Aiko's hand.

"Oh yeah, where did aunt go?" Aiko asked.

"Hm, she probably went to check on the dinner tonight." Which was most likely.

"Oh, did you buy a cake? I guess we will have one more cake then! Here I'll put it in the fridge or else it will melt." Aiko said taking the cake box from Kaoru before skipping off.

I stood there watching Aiko skip away, leaving me with the twins that were still standing behind me. I was about to turn around to the twins when I felt two arms drape over my shoulders.

"I was expecting to see some sort of big surprise party." Hikaru pouted.

"I find parties too much of a hassle. I find a big family dinner with a couple of guests much more better to bear." I said.

"Ahhh but atleast we can have Rin-chan all to ourselves now~" Kaoru said pulling me closer to him.

"If Rin had a party she will be engulfed by all the guests," He continued.

"Yes, very true." Hikaru agreed.

"Ms. Hayashi, it's time to meet at the diner." A maid bowed.

"Yes." I nodded a thanks.

"Would you like me to escort you?" the maid asked.

"No I'll be fine." I said politely.

"Yes." The maid bowed. "Happy birthday ." She bowed again before leaving.

"Tell the chef, thank you." I ordered to one of the maids as I sat down.

The maid bowed and left. We were all seated in the dining room with many fancy dishes spread all over the huge elegant table. I was seated between Hikaru and Kaoru as always, Aiko and my aunt sat across from the three of us. Many of the butlers were still coming in and out with plates of steaming food as we ate.

"So what did you and Kyo do before leaving?" My aunt asked.

"We went to the mall and bought a few things, then to the arcade." I said simply.

"That seems like fun." My aunt replied as she took a small bite out of her salmon.

"How about you and Hikaru and Kaoru?" Aiko asked glancing between the three of us.

"We took Rin-chan to the bakery shop to pick out a cake." Kaoru said.

"Is that all?" Aiko pouted.

"What were you hoping for?" I asked raising an eyebrow at my younger sibling.

Aiko just waved her hand in front of her telling me to forget it.

Ahh so here's chapter 7! I'm glad I got a few feedbacks on my last chapter and let's say you guys made my day :'D thank you! And hope you look forward to the next chapter! Pikachu~


	8. Chapter 8

After our feast, I just went ahead and opened the presents that I recieved. As you know, the Hitachiin twins bought me the cake, my aunt had given me some type of famous brands of clothing, as expected, Aiko had given me a new phone case and since my uncle is on a business trip, he sent a package that should arrive in a day or two. Just then, I remembered the stuff that Kyo had bought for me. 'I should apologize about today.' I thought sighing. I was about to take my phone out of my pocket, but paused. 'Wouldn't it better if I just apologize in person?' I questioned. 'Ah, I'll do both.' And dug in my pocket for my phone.

"Rin-chan~ you didn't get our present yet." The voices sang from behind me.

"Huh?" I turned around to face the twins.

"The cake." I stated.

"That wasn't quite the present we were looking foward to giving you," Hikaru said.

"What is it?" I asked, searching for a bag or something that the brothers might be hiding.

"Come closer~" The twins sang.

I frowned and hesitated a bit, not sure whether to trust them or not, I mean, they ARE the Hitachiin twins. I heaved out a small sigh, which they didn't seem to notice and took a few steps foward. I looked up at the twins who were smirking.

"Close your eyes." Once again, I hesitated.

"Close your eyes, Rin-chan." The twins said again with a hint of impatience. I did what I was told and waited for the twins to tell me when I was able to reopen my eyes again. After a brief moment and still nothing happened, I was about to take a peak when I felt a pair of lips crashed against mine. My eyes enlarged just as Hikaru pulled away smirking. I stood there frozen in shock to which Kaoru had taken advantage of, cause he bent down and pressed his lips on mine as well.

"Ms. Hayashi, the Hitachiin's limo has arrived to pick up your guests." A maid suddenly appeared just as soon as Kaoru had pulled back.

"Awww. Already?" Hikaru and Kaoru whined.

"Well then, we will see you later Rin-chan~" The brothers winked and followed the maid towards the front door exit.

I just stared at the twins' back as they left. 'D-D-DID THAT REALLY HAPPEN?' my mind screamed as blood started rushing to my face. I swallowed hard and bolted up the stairs. 'I need a cold shower, I need to cool down. Might as well get a bag of ice and dump it on me.' I thought as I fled up the stairs.

When I got into the shower, I quickly turned the the tab to cold side. My whole body was heating up especially where Hikaru and Kaoru had kissed. 'T-that-I can't be imagining things can I?' I said to myself as I touched my lip. 'Close your eyes Rin-chan.' The twins' voices replayed in my head. My face became hotter and I shook my head trying to discard the flashback.

I got out of the bathroom wearing a large baggy white t-shirt and red mickey mosue pj pants. I went over to my bed and laid on my back so I was facing the ceiling. The cold shower really did help with calming me down a bit, but now I'm just plain confused. 'The twins won't play around with these sorta stuff right? But then again..the host club and the acts.' I thought. 'Even if what they did wasn't a joke, I admit that I sorta have some sort of thing for Hikaru and Kaoru. It's just feel weird though..I'm not sure if it's a bad kind of weird..' I thought again, sighing.

I flipped over so that I was now facing my bed, grabbing my pillow, I face-planted into it.

"I IS CONFUSED!" I muffled into the pillow. Throwing my pillow away, I grabbed the hello kitty that Hikaru and Kaoru had won for me and bought it up to my face.

"You, my friend, are causing me trouble." I said staring directly at the innocent plush toy.

I was about to put the stuff animal away when I spoted the little green box that Kyo had given me today. 'I forgot I still had this.' I thought reaching out for it. 'Didn't he say not to open it til he said so?' I thought as I held the box in my hands. Just then my phone vibrated.

**Come outside. -Kyo** the message read.

Without question, I got up and grabbed a near by jacket and placed the box into my pocket. I opened my bedroom window and slipped out, slowly climbing down not wanting to miss a step and end up breaking my neck. Kyo was standing there waiting patiently 'til I finally gotten to the ground. "Kyo.." I began.

"Hey." He said smiling as he scratched the back of his head.

"You're not mad?" I asked confused by the smile he is giving me.

"I am mad. Just not at you though." He said as his smile dropped slightly.

"Oh." Was my reply.

"Anyways, what is it?" I asked wondering what he wanted for me to come out of the house at this time.

"Well, 1. You forgot your presents." Kyo said as he bought out the bags that I had left when I was dragged away by the twins.

"And 2. Did you open the other present that I gave you?" He asked.

"Uh, no. Actually, I was just wondering about that." I said as I took it out of my pocket.

"That's good." He said smiling brightly. "You can open it now." He said gesturing towards the gift.

I looked up at Kyo before opening the box lid. In the box was a pretty hello kitty watch. It wasn't one of those childish ones, but it wasn't a regular, boring watch either. I took it out of the small box and held it.

"It's so pretty." I said amazed.

"Why would you get me this? This probably costs-"

"What? Don't tell me you're going to reject it. I went through so much trouble to find it!" Kyo pouted cutely.

"I'm not, I'm not," I said, smiling.

"I'm glad you like it a lot," Kyo said with a sincere smile.

"I do. Thanks so much," I said returning the smile.

"I have to tell you something as well," Kyo said.

"Hm?"

"I love you."

...

I blinked at Kyo trying to process the words the left his mouth. "I love you too, Kyo.." I said, a bit awkwardly.

Kyo's face saddened.

"I'm not talking about it like that. I mean, I love you. As in, I want to make you mine." Kyo said looking away.

Standing silently, I tried my best to process the whole thing, but when I understood I just stayed still as my heart began beating rapidly. I didn't know what to do. If it was like those movies, I would be confessing my feelings as well and we all live happily ever after. This wasn't the case. It's true that I did like Kyo when we were younger but it's a bit different now. I'm not sure anymore.

After a while and still with no reply from me, Kyo sighed and looked me straight in the eye.

"I know you're fond for the twins and it's obvious they like you," Kyo stated.

"I won't lose though. I'll win your heart no matter what." Kyo continued seriously.

"Ever since we were friends I had the goal to make you my girlfriend once we got into highschool. Do you know what it felt like for me to find out that I was leaving? I really thought I had lost you. Now that I'm back there're a pair of twins taking you away." Kyo said sounding a bit sad.

'Kyo..I never noticed anything..' I thought feeling guilty.

Kyo leaned foward, his lips brushing my upper lip softly before pulling away giving a small smile. He looked down embarassed before looking back up with a confident smile plaster on his face.

"I'll see you then." He said before walking away quietly leaving me still in shock.

O0o00o0 3 kisses in one day! Ahh how lucky Rin-chan is T.T Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter plz look forward to the next! Pikachu~


	9. Chapter 9

IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I had like a TON of homework and all that crap. Not to mention I jabbed my finger :( but what matters is I am healed and I can start writing a bit more now. (:

My hand reached up to touch my lip as I stared at Kyo's back that was getting further and further away. My heart began to beat faster as all the moments I had with Kyo for years swarm in my head. 'Kyo has been liking me..or loving, as he has said it, for all this time?' I thought.

I don't remember climbing back into my window but I was back in my room, now sitting on my bed, as I went over the events that happened today.

'Hikaru and Kaoru really do like me..' My whole body began to feel hot again as I remembered the twins lips on mine.

I snapped out of my thoughts and stared outside my bedroom window. 'But..shouldn't I be more concerned about Kyo? We've known eachother for so long..' I bit my lip, knowing that this will get even more complicated than it already is.

Heaving out a heavy sigh, I laid back on my pillow and pulled the covers over my body. Today was pretty eventful, I don't want to wear myself even more by staying up thinking about this. 'Maybe I just need to rest a bit for now..'

I couldn't even get myself to sleep last night, I kepy on tossing and turning no matter what I did I just couldn't shake everything out of my head. I slowly got up and dragged myself to the bathroom feeling like a zombie or some sort of monster with a massive bed head. I'm so glad that we didn't have school today either or or else I'll probably sleep in class and get detention again. Not to mention when you're tired, grumpy and have to deal with those squealing girls in those puffy yellow dresses.

After washing up I felt a little better but just a tiny bit. I had nothing better to do in my room, so I just walked out of my room stilll in my Smurf PJs. It was still pretty early so the kitchen staff probably didn't prepare breakfast yet. I slowly walked down the steps deep in my thoughts. 'I don't know what I'll do when I see Kyo and the twins at school tomorrow.' I thought. They'll probably go back to their normal selves or whatever and I'm just going to be the only one who is standing in the middle of the room confused and clueless.

"Oh, , you're up early today." A small voice woke me from my thoughts.

I glanced up to see one of the young maids standing infront of me.

"Huh? Oh.. Good morning." I replied, not really paying attention.

"Is there something troubling you?" The brown haired maid asked.

"It's nothing." I said.

"The kitchen staff just started preparing breakfast, but is there something you would like?"

"No, it's fine, thank you." I said politely, signaling the maid to leave to her duties. I grabbed the T.V remote from the living room table and sat myself down on the cream coloured couch. 'I'll just watch T.V 'til the chefs are done preparing breakfast.' I said to myself as Pokemon popped up on the screen. 'I can also distract myself from thinking too much as well.'

*Pikachu! Use thunder bolt!*

'How am I suppose to work with the twins and Kyo after what happened?' I thought over the sound of the show.

'Maybe I should talk to Haruhi about this.. She seems to know the twins ...What about Kyo though? Hm..'

I clicked the power off button and puffed out my cheeks in frustration. No matter what I do, I just can't get neither one of them out of my head.

"What are you doing up so early?" A voice seperated me from my thoughts.

I looked over my shoulder to see Aiko walking casually down the set of stairs. I just shrugged. "I couldn't sleep." I said.

"The chefs have finished preparing your meal." An older looking maid said bowing.

"Yes, thank you." Me and Aiko said in unison before following the older maid to the diner.

We were greeted by the maids and butlers who were setting out the dishes on the table. I bowed slightly, exchanging a 'good morning' as well. I sat down on a chair across from Aiko's usual spot. We just went ahead and ate, not bothering to wait for aunt or uncle since they either take too long to get ready (Their whole world revolves around fashion, not to mention they're getting old.) or they just have to leave early so there's really no point in waiting to eat together.

"I'm going out with a couple of friends, what are you gonna do for the rest of the day?" Aiko asked taking a sip out of her glass of orange juice.

I shrugged.

"I guess I'll just hang around at home." I lied. Well It wasn't exactly a lie. I kinda wanted to meet Kyo, I realized I never got to apologize to Kyo about that time I had left him alone at the arcade. It might not be a good idea, since I'm in this sort of state, I don't want to get confuse even more after meeting Kyo. 'I have this odd feeling of wanting Hikaru and Kaoru to take me somewhere...' I said to myself suddenly feeling a tiny bit lonely. 'It's probably just cause they've been taking me out on the weekends and other days as well.'I said shaking my head.

"Thinking about something?" Aiko asked a hint of amusement hidden in her voice.

I looked over at Aiko who was smiling innocently.

"Nothing!" I said waving my hands infront of me.

Aiko just tilted her head and smiled. "Okay~~~ I'll just leave you and your day dreams alone~" She sang.

"Don't be like that!" I said, glaring.

Aiko giggled and finished off her orange juice before standing up to leave. I quickly finished my own plate as well before leaving.

Ahh very short chapter not only have I not updated in awhile I also have a short chap. I SINCERELY SORRY! D:


	10. Chapter 10

"Alright! I'm going now! Bye Rin-chan!" Aiko called out before exiting out of the front door.

"Bye!" I called after before the door was closed shut.

After Aiko had left, I slowly walked up the stairs to go change. I heaved out a small sigh after I was finished and was back downstairs. Puffing out my cheeks, I plopped down on the cream coloured couch. I wonder what I should do for the rest of the day while everyone else is busy. I held my phone up and looked at the blank screen. 'Maybe I should text Kyo to say I'm sorry, but then again it would be better if I could just say it in person..' I thought over, still staring at my cell phone screen.

I jumped a little when my phone suddenly received a message.

*My Rin-channnn are you doing anything today? :D –Kyo*

I read the message and my heart began to beat faster, but it wasn't from excitement, but more like a worried kind of feeling. 'What am I suppose to tell him? I don't think I can just show up infront of him like nothing had happened last night.' 'Even though Kyo had called me his Rin-chan plenty times before, but now that he confessed his feelings, I'm starting to feel awkward about it.

I was about to text back my reply when a small voice interrupted me. "Ms. Hayashi, you have quests at the door. Would you like me to tell them that you are busy at the moment?" I looked up from my phone to see the young maid with brown hair. I raised a brow slightly curious of who would visit me without a head notice, but I quickly shrugged it off and stood up from my seat. "No, it's fine." I said giving a small smile.

I walked over to the front entrance at my own pace, not worried if I was making the guests wait. Turning the corner I stopped in my tracks as I saw two red headed twins leaning against the wall casually. The brothers looked up and noticed me as a devilish spread across their pale face. "Rinnnn what took you so long?" They whined.

Seeing the twins I actually felt a bit better. I don't exactly know how to explain it but maybe has something to do with relief?

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked feeling my stomache begin to burn.

"Eh? What's this? You must be rereading our old text messages." Kaoru said as he quickly grabbed my phone. "Ah~ how cute, I didn't think Rin likes us that much." Hikaru smirked at me before looking down at the small screen with his younger twin.

Both the twins' faces furrowed as they read the earlier message from Kyo. Hikaru took the phone and waved it infront of me his face a bit stern.

"We're here because we don't want someone like him around you." He said looking straight at me.

"Perfect timing isn't it Kaoru?" Hikaru asked turning his gaze towards his brother with a smile. Kaoru nodded and turned his head to me.

"We will only say this once. Don't go anywhere near Kyo. It's not for you, but more for us. You have no idea how much pain and emotion we go through just by having you stand next to him." Kaoru said as he deleted the message from my phone.

"Now, you wouldn't want to hurt us do you?" Hikaru asked as he tilted my chin up.

I wasn't even paying attention even more I was too busy thinking about what Kaoru had just said. 'but more for us. You probably have no idea how much pain and emotion we go through just by having you stand next to him.' 'You wouldn't want to hurt us do you?' I replayed the words again in my head. 'Hurting them? How much they go through? Is me hanging out with Kyo cause the twins to feel like that?' I furrowed my brows feeling guilt build up inside my stomache. Even though Kyo is my best friend since childhood but having somone like Hikaru and Kaoru who always seem to be playing around to be saying something like that, especially after last night, I don't know what to do or feel..

"Are even listening?" Hikaru's irritated voice broke me away from my thoughts.

"Sorry." I apologized looking down.

"Anyways, are we going or not?" Hikaru asked again sounding impatient.

Before I could answer. I was already inside the Hitachiin's limo. I didn't want to think about anything at the moment since I'm so worn out with everything, but if I just leave it at that, things will probably get worse and even more confusing.

"You aren't thinking about him are you?" Kaoru's voice interrupted me.

"Hm? No. Where are we going though?" I asked wondering where the twins will be taking me this time.

"The beach." The identical brothers said in unison.

I was a bit taken back since I never expected to have the twins take me out somewhere like the beach. I was expecting them to say the mall, amusement park, or arcade. Something that they usually go to. I never really been to the beach, other than for a photoshoot once or twice but I wasn't very fond of the sun or water so it wasn't something I pay attention to.

"Why are we going to the beach all of a sudden?" I asked looking at the twins who had their gazes out the window.

The twins turned their attention to me. "You seem to ask a lot of questions when we take you out. Is there a problem with wanting to watch a sunset at the beach?" Kaoru asked shrugging.

I shook my head and the three of us fell into silence, as time pass by I got bored and eventually got tired and slept leaning on one of the twin's shoulder.

Kaoru Pov:

The two of us sat there still and silent as we watched Rin peacefully sleeping on my shoulder. She seemed so stressed out lately and it made us feel bad knowing that we were the cause. I gazed at Rin's pale sleeping face, the smell of her hair was sweet. Like strawberries. Her cheeks looked so soft, I was tempted to stroke them. And just as I thought of that, I saw Hikaru's hand reached out and gently stoke the surface of her face with his finger tips.

"I want to keep her for ourselves." I heard Hikaru mumbled.

"I do too." I replied brushing Rin's black hair with my hand.

Rin's Pov:

I felt someone shaking my shoulder lightly and Kaoru's voice saying. "Are you going to sleep forever? Wake up, we're here."

I opened my eyes to see the twins staring at me. "What time is it?" I asked yawning.

"4:30." Hikaru and Kaoru said together.

I let out a sigh and the three of us slowly got out of the limo. The beach wasn't totally deserted but there wasn't alot of people, the sun was still out but it didn't seem to be shooting fire balls at us. I looked around not knowing what to do, we still had an hour or so til the sunsets but there wasn't much to do a the beach, well I thought so.

"Let's go in the water!" Hikaru shouted as him and Kaoru started running happily towards the waters.

"We don't even have change of clothes!" I called out making my way after the twins.

"We're not going to get completely soaked." Kaoru said waving me over to join them.

I shook my head still standing where I was watching the twins splash eachother. It wasn't because I couldn't swim, I just didn't enjoy the water as much, compared to other people.

"What? You can't swim?" Hikaru asked looking at me. Again I shook my head.

"No, I just don't feel like it at the moment." I said.

"Don't worry, the big scary tide won't grab your leg and drag you in." Hikaru said rolling his eyes as he crossed his arms.

"Plus, we're here so there's no way we'll let you drown." He mumbled afterwards.

"Come." Kaoru said as he went out and grabbed my wrist pulling me into the water.

"W-w-wait!" I called out my feet cold water.

As soon as I got into the water Kaoru had let go of my wrist and him and Hikaru begun attacking me with water. My protests turned into laughs and I began splashing the twins back and by the time we were finish we were all soaking wet.

Aww! how cute :3 So here's another chapter and I'll try my best to keep update. Til then! Pikachu~


	11. Chapter 11

Ahhh I promised that I would update more but it's not exactly happening is it? I'm sorry! Ahem, my editor got me into tumblring..

"Are you cold?" Kaoru asked as the three of us slowly got out of the water.

"No, I'm fine." I smiled and looked up at the sky to see the sun was begining to set.

"Just remember, we're here, you can use our body warmth." Hikaru smirked, causing blood to rush up to my cheeks.

When we found the perfect spot the three of us plopped down on the sand and stared at the sky in silence. The sun was bright gold while the sky was painted orange, parts of the clouds were mixture of pink and gray. And it all happened beyond the surface of the water.

"Such a beautiful sight," I said, staring ahead.

I didn't hear the twins reply, but instead felt their heads resting on each of my shoulders. Hikaru on my right and Kaoru on my left. I jumped a bit by the sudden contact but relaxed afterwards. It was peaceful sitting in the soft sand and watching the sunset from the beach. Kind of like what couples do in movies or books. My pulse began to quicken but at the same time I was at ease between the twins. We watched in the sun in silence as it slowly disapeared in the waters and the sky turned dark.

It was silent for a few mintues til Hikaru was the first to stand up.

"Ahhhh~ let's head back now, hm?" He said getting up and stretching.

Kaoru nodded and got up as well.

"Are you cold Rin?" He asked, looking down at me.

It was a bit chilly. Maybe it's the fact that we were soaking and didn't have a change of clothes. I was sort of dry-ish and I wasn't exactly freezing to death, so I just shook my head. The brothers just nodded. Hikaru took out his phone to check something. then placed it back in his pocket.

"He's a bit late, so we have to wait a couple minutes for him to arrive." Hikaru said, refering to their driver.

"Are you sure you aren't cold?" Hikaru asked looking at me.

I shook my head and waved my hands in front of me saying I was fine, really. I was still sitting from where I was before and since there wasn't much to do anymore I begun to play and burry my feet with sand. Unaware of the fact that Hikaru and Kaoru both had their gazes on me.

"Rin.." I looked up from the sand to see the twins approaching me slowly. I didn't say anything and just waited for them to continue.

Just then the Hitachiin's limo pulled up and all three of us glanced at the driver who gave a slight bow from the driver's seat.

"We'll tell you later." Hikaru and Kaoru said together and offered a hand to pull me up.

I just nodded quietly and took both of the twins' hand and pulled myself up. Kaoru got in the limo first then me and Hikaru afterwards. The ride home was quiet since we were all tired. I tried not to think about what the twins wanted to tell me but it kept on going through my head.

I started to play with my fingers since I felt a bit uncomfortable in the silence. I took a peek at the twins after awhile, but they both seem to be far off. I can't help but always wonder what they were thinking about in their heads. When I first met them, I thought they were nothing but immature devils who didn't even think about anything but themselves in the world. Now that Hikaru and Kaoru had somehow lead me into their world, I just felt like I need to know what was going on in their minds.

I felt a light nudge in my ribs from both sides and looked up to the twins who had expressionless faces. I leaned forward just a bit so that I was able to see out the window from Kaoru's side. The Hitachiin's limo was parked right outside my rather large (mansion) house. 'I didn't even notice the limo pass the gates..' I said to myself as I climbed out of the limo after Kaoru.

Hikaru got out after me and closed the door behind him leaving the three of us alone outside.

"Oh yeah, you wanted to ask me something?" I spoke up.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked down at the pavement like they were thinking of something before raising their head back up to look at me. Both twins opened their mouth about to speak but then closed it.

"You're probably tired, we'll tell you some other time." Kaoru mumbled looking down.

"Oh..um. Alright." I said, seeing that Hikaru and Kaoru had already begun walking back to their limo.

I bit my lip wanting to say something but ended up helding it back. I watched the twins get in the limo and drove away not looking back once. Nor a good-bye.

'Why do I feel so sad all of a sudden?' I thought.

The next day I got up up and dragged my body to the bathroon to wash up. Stepping out of the bathroom a few mintues after I got change into my Ouran's uniform to head out to the wealthy school. I felt so heavy from the stuff that happened, I just wanted to crawl back into my bed. My birthday which turned out more eventful with Kyo and the twins, then the twins last night after the beach day.

Slipping into my plain white socks I came out of my room to have my early meal prepared by the kitchen staffs. I was greeted by the maids and butlers as usual, and also Aiko, my aunt and uncle. I slipped into my seat and took a sip from my glass filled with apple juice.

"You seem tired, Rin." Aiko said holding out a fork with a piece of bread on it.

"Who wouldn't be after the weekend?" I said, taking a bite from Aiko's fork that was extended out to me.

"Hmm.. You've been very quiet recently," My uncle said, looking at me.

"You were busy flying from country to country, of course you wouldn't hear anything from me." I said, taking a bite out of a strawberry.

"I agree with your uncle as well. You seem to be day dreaming quite often." My aunt added in.

I just shrugged at their comments and finished my last bite on my plate and got up along with Aiko. The two us said bye to our aunt and uncle and we passed by a butler who had our school bags before walking out of the house.

"Kyo called you yesterday, but auntie told me that you were out with the twins, so I told him that." Aiko said as we climbed into the back of our long black limo.

"He did?" I questioned, raising a brow.

"Yep. He said you didn't reply back to his text and he wasn't able to call you." Aiko explained.

"Oh." I replied quietly before turning to the window.

"Even though I somehow sort of miss seeing you and Kyo together like the old times.. I think Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun are the only ones you really look for." Aiko said softly.


	12. Chapter 12

What happeneddd D: I'm starting to get less and less feedbacks. You guys are still reading right? ):

Like usual, when we arrive at school, Aiko went off to her group of friends that normally waits for her outside at the gates. I was thinking of meeting up with the host club members before class started, but an image of Hikaru and Kaoru flashed in my mind, making me think other wise. I fished out my phone to check the time. Only a few minutes before classes start.

I stepped in the classroom, knowing that the teacher was going to be late anyway. I spotted Haruhi in the back, having a small chat with one of her classmates. She looked up and smiled when she saw me before running her way towards me.

"Happy belated birthday, Rin-chan! Sorry, I was a bit busy over the weekend," Haruhi apologized.

"Thank you, and no, it's fine, really," I replied back smiling.

"That's because you had the twins, right?" Haruhi's smile grew slightly wider.

"Ahh~ our Rin-chan is talking about us again?" I heard Kaoru's voice beside me as his arm wrapped around my shoulder.

"We were just thinking about you as well," Hikaru said, a small smirk appearing on his lips.

Before I could protest anything, our teacher walked in holding his bag and stacks of paper.

"Sorry about that, please take your seats everyone." He said calmly and sat down at his desk. Everyone quickly went to their seats and the lesson began.

The first two classes today flew by pretty quickly and it was already lunch time. Me and Haruhi had our lunches in the classroom, we were just talking like usual, nothing special until Hikaru and Kaoru had suddenly barged into the room and dragged me out without speaking a word.

"What is it?" i asked trying to slow down.

"We have to tell you something." Hikaru and Kaoru said which cause me to go quiet.

I realized the brothers had stopped and had let go of both my wrists. I looked at the twins who were now facing me with their hands in their pockets, both looking elsewhere, but with frustrated expressions on their faces.

"What is it?" I asked again.

"We're done playing games." The twins mumbled.

"Pardon?" What games?

"I said we're done playing games!" Hikaru shouted.

"We're really going to make you our's." He mumbled the last sentence.

I didn't get the chance to process the words yet cause the school's bell rang signaling the students to start heading off to their class. I looked back at the twins who looked away refusing to look back at me. I shifted my weight to one foot feeling a bit awkward before saying softly.

"I'll see you at Host Club." I left.

I couldn't pay attention at all in my next two classes after that. I was lucky I didn't get caught dazing off. My mind was replaying the words that Hikaru and Kaoru had said. The Hitachiin twins have really taken over my mind now, it seems I can't go a day without having a single thought or reminder of them. It's really because of them that my brain has been stuffed with all this confusion.

"U-um.. Rin-kun.." A voice made me snapped my head to the side.

It was one of my classmates who also happened to be one of my customers in the Host club. One of the shy quiet ones that stuttered a lot.

"Ah, yes?" I asked.

"C-class is over." The short girl said as her cheeks turned red.

"Oh, thank you." I got up, flashing her a smile.

Everything seemed to be normal as I walked into Host club. Tamaki chatting with his lovely princesses, Hunny and Mori at their cake-filled table, Haruhi making small talk with her guests, Kyouya typing away on his laptop while listening to his customers chat. I noticed that Kyo and the twins were at it again, glaring at each other from across the room.

"You've arrived. Please take care of the ladies." Kyouya said to me without looking up from his laptop.

I nodded yes and looked over to my table, which was empty. Which only means that my customers were either on Hikaru and Kaoru's side, or Kyo's side, waiting for me to come join them. I looked from left to right not knowing where to go, even though the three of them weren't actually looking at me, it felt as if they were. For sure, the customers from each side were looking at me, begging me to come to them.

"What's taking you so long, hm?" Hikaru asked from over my shoulder.

I jumped at the sudden closeness, though was relaxed when Hikaru and Kaoru placed their hands on my shoulders.

"That's not quite fair, you two have been hogging my Rin-chan a lot nowdays." Kyo pouted but there was a hint of anger hidden in his eyes.

"To everyone it might be game between us and Kyo, but our feelings for our Rin is true." Kaoru said lightly brushing his finger tips on the surface of my face.

"You think you're the only one with true feelings?" Kyo scoffed.

My stomach turned. 'I shouldn't have come.' I thought, biting my lower lip.

Just when Hikaru was about to shoot back, Kyouya interrupted.

"I apologize, but we have to cut host club hours a bit shorter than usual due to a meeting." He said standing up to lead the girls out.

"Awww but it was just getting good!" One of the customers complained.

"It really felt like they were gonna lung at eachother." Another whispered.

"I wanted to." I heard Kyo whisper under his breath, though no one else heard.

As soon as the guests were out of the room, Kyouya shot a warning look towards the twins and Kyo.

"I perfer you deal with this somewhere else, maybe." He said, his voice sounding calm.

"WE'RE GOING ON A HOST CLUB ONE DAY VACATION!" Tamaki jumped in, throwing his hands in the air wildly.

Almost everyone sweat dropped. 'Did he not feel that tension just now?' Although, I'm glad we have Tamaki to lift up the atmosphere whether he knew what was going on or not.

"Where are we going?" Haruhi asked.

"THE BEACH!" Tamaki blurted out again.

"WAHH! THE BEACH! IT'S GOING TO BE SO MUCH FUN! Riiight, Takashi?" Hunny said excitedly hopping around with the taller blonde.

"We already went just yesterday with Rin-chan." The twins said.

"And now she's going with me." Kyo replied smirking.

Hikaru and Kaoru shot Kyo a glare and the air once again, became heavy with tension.

"Rin-chan! Rin-chan! You will swim with me right?" Hunny asked bouncing up to me.

"And Usa-chan too!"

"Yep." I replied back with a smile.

"When are we going?" Haruhi asked, looking towards Kyouya who was looking at his black note book.

"Tomorrow." Kyouya replied looking up adjusting his glasses.

"We'll make sure you'll have fun tomorrow." Hikaru and Kaoru said a slight smirk spreading across their faces.

"Not if I can help it." Kyo added in, smirking as well.

'We're sorry for causing this much trouble for you. It's only cause we love you.' Kyo and the twins thought.


	13. Chapter 13

I've been thinking about the ending lately but I just can't think of how to end it D: And also thank you for the feedbacks please continue to encourage me :)

The next day the Host Club was closed due to our little field trip. We were all standing in the Host Club room making sure we had everything before heading out. I wasn't exactly excited compared to Tamaki and Hunny who were bouncing off the walls. Maybe it was because it reminded me of how the twins wanted to say something after the beach that day we spent together.

I peeked over were the twins were. They were standing in the middle of the room, arms crossed, glaring coldly at Kyo. (Who sent back a glare of his own.)

I just don't get it, the thought of having the three of them admit they have some sort of thing for me still can't be processed in my brain. With a confused brain that won't function and a heart that tugs to the opposite sides here and there. I think I'm starting to slowly go crazy cause of these idiots.

"If you prefer standing here spacing out then we'll leave you behind." A familiar voice spoke as they rested their elbow on the right side of my shoulder.

I lifted my head up to see Kyo smiling down at me with his friendly smile that he always gave. I looked over where the exit was and saw that the members had begun carrying their things out.

"I think it would be more wise to leave _you_ behind." Hikaru said harshly to Kyo while pushing him away from me. Hikaru went over to my side and grabbed my right hand while Kaoru did the same with my left. 'I've noticed that they've become harsher to each other.' I thought being lead towards the door by the twins.

On the way out, I caught a glimpse of Kyo who shot a hateful glare at the twins. When Hikaru, Kaoru, and I were outside, we spotted the members already beginning to head in the limo that was parked in front of Ouran's gate. "Hurry up, Rin-chan! Hika-chan and Kao-chan!" Hunny said from the window.

The three of us went over to where the limo was parked and gave our bags over to the driver. Kyo appeared and smiled when he spotted me, before handing his stuff to the chauffeur as well. We all got into the large limo, me as always was sandwiched between Hikaru and Kaoru who was next to the shadow king. Kyo was seated across from me with Haruhi, Mori, Hunny and the idiotic prince. As expected, the long ride to the beach was full of noise. Hunny and Tamaki were overly excited and wouldn't sit still for even a second, the identical brothers were violating my personal bubble as Kyo starting picking up a fight with the two. Soon enough, Hunny somehow ended up crying to which Mori had to comfort the little senior while Kyouya glared at the other blonde silently. Then there was Haruhi, who just sat there and sighed at everything.

To be honest, I felt happy to be with the Host club again. Even though they were a bunch of idiots, they're like a stress reliever. My head has been spinning because of Kyo and the twins, I'm glad I can finally have fun without any worrisome thoughts.

"WAHHH! WE'RE HEREEE!" I looked up to see Hunny ready to fly out the car door any second.

"The Host Club has arrived!" Tamaki said dramatically before planting himself against the window.

"Hmm there are less people then I expected." Kyouya said looking out the window as well.

"Which means we can have the beach to ourselves!" The twins added in.

"You can have the beach to yourselves, I'm having my Rin-chan to myself then," Kyo said, crossing his arms coolly.

Hikaru and Kaoru shot a glare at the maroon haired teenager who just stared blankly back. I pretended I wasn't paying attention and nudged Kaoru to move out so the rest of us can stepped out of the limo. Once everyone was outside and the chauffeur had finished taking everything out from the trunk, we all split up into groups to headed to the changing rooms.

"Wahhh! I want to go swimming!" Hunny was already rushing towards the waters with Mori slowly trailing behind.

I looked behind me to see the group had already found a place to set their things up. Kyouya was already settled in the shade writing in his little black notebook of his, Mori and Hunny were playing in the waters and Haruhi and Tamaki were building a sandcastle laughing with each other. I glanced around looking for the Hitachiin brothers and found Kyo and them, all three taking something out from their bags.

The three pulled out a brightly colored water gun each, standing up and dusting themselves, the twins shot Kyo a look who just returned it with a smirk.

"Are you sure you want to challenge us? We're afraid we might ruin that pretty face of yours." I heard Kaoru snicker.

"I'm more concerned about you two. Unlike you though, I probably wouldn't mind twisting both of your faces." Kyo replied.

"I guess we wouldn't have to hold back now do we?" Hikaru said smirking to himself.

I looked back between the twins and Kyo, for some reason I felt some sort of tension between the three. I'm not talking about the competitive gaming aura, but I had a strong feeling that something bad was about to happen. The nervous feeling growing in my stomach didn't make me feel any better.

"Rin-chan! Come play with me!" Hunny called out from the water.

I looked behind me to see Hunny sitting down beside Mori and frantically waving at me. I looked back at the three boys who were running around firing water at each other. 'They're just being competitive boys, right?' I reassured myself before smiling a bit. 'I shouldn't need to be worrying about anything. We came here to relax, no?' I thought as I started making my way towards Hunny and Mori.

Kyo's Pov:

I saw Rin walking down to the sea where Hunny and his cousin Mori was. Me and those twins continued playing, but I came to a stop when I made sure we were out of sight from the rest of the Host club. I threw my water gun down onto the sand and looked at the twins. They also dropped their plastic toys as well.

"I thought we were playing?" The twins complained, pretending to sound disappointed.

Without a reply, I just stood there. The twins crossed their arms as their identical faces turned into a serious expression.

"How long are you going to keep this up?" Kaoru asked.

"What do you mean? I've been chasing my Rin-chan ever since our childhood years." I stated crossing my arms.

"Well why don't you just drop it already." Hikaru hissed.

3rd Person Pov:

Kyo smirked, seeing the twins become more irritated.

"Why should I? Haven't you two been listening to her at all? She liked me before, it wouldn't take much effort for her to fall for me again. Why do you two even think you have the slightest chance? You're twins. You're causing her more trouble than there already is. You really think she will pick both of you just like that?" He asked.

In less than a second, Hikaru grabbed the maroon haired boy's collar harshly.

"I think it's time for you to you shut up." Hikaru said between gritted teeth.

"What if I don't? You two going to beat me up and then have Rin rush in and save me just like Daisuke?" Kyo smirked.

Both Hikaru's and Kaoru's eyes widened and Kyo looked between the two.

"What? She didn't say that she told me everything that happened? I'm her best friend since childhood, her first love, and the one she leans on and trusts. Sorry to break your little hearts, but I'm the only one she sees." Kyo said, leaving and pushing the older twin out of his way.

Kyo's head whipped to the side when his jaw came into contact with a fist. A smirk formed on his lips as he wiped his mouth and turned to face the two brothers again.

"You think I'm the bastard? Look at yourselves." Kyo said before throwing a punch of his own.

~~FF~~

Kyo fell to his knees as he took another blow to his jaw from the younger twin. By now the three were getting tired. "I won't stay down till I have Rin to myself." Kyo said panting as he staggered to his feet.

Hikaru clenched his teeth as he raised his fist but a loud voice made all three of them freeze.

"HIKARU!"

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS THINKING? IF RIN SEES THIS-" Haruhi stopped mid sentence as her brown eyes landed on a familiar girl who was standing behind the twins.

OMGZ IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN! D: I actually enjoyed writing this chapter. ^^ Even if I have a stack of homework and projects on my desk...


	14. Chapter 14

Omg I am sooooo sorrry! Like I seriously have 2 frickin big projects to do and 3 tests. It's just- I don't even..*sighs*

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS THINKING? IF RIN SEES THIS-" Haruhi stopped mid sentence as her brown eyes landed on a familiar girl who was standing behind the twins.

Rin stood there with a pained expression clearly painted on her face. Everyone stood there, motionless, waiting for Rin to do or say something, but the only thing that came out of the girl was a tear that rolled down her cheek before she turned away leaving.

"Rin!" Haruhi called out, but Rin didn't bother.

Haruhi gave each of the three a look before running after the girl.

Kaoru's Pov:

I watched Haruhi chase after Rin. The image of that tear rolling down Rin's cheek kept on replaying in my head. We were the ones who were suppose to keep her away from crying, but we're actually the ones who is making her cry. I cursed at myself for being such an idiot, we did it again. Surely this time she wouldn't forgive us. 'Is this how the ending will be? Everyone loses?' I thought. 'Do I have to live with this hollow feeling inside me from now on?'

Rin's Pov:

"Rin!" Haruhi called, grabbing my arm.

I jerked it away and wiped my tears. I didn't exactly know why I was crying. I should be mad right now right? Was it the fact that Hikaru and Kaoru got into another fight? Or was it that Kyo was involved? Maybe it's from everything that happened when I first entered Ouran.

"Rin.." Haruhi lightly touched my arm again.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled yanking my arm away once more.

Haruhi pulled back, surprised at my out burst which I had surprise myself as well. I turned away, looking down at the sand.

"I don't want your comfort right now," I said, almost in a whisper.

Haruhi stood still and the air filled with silence. I could imagine her big brown eyes that were filled with worry gazing at my back.

'I'm going to go first." I whispered, feeling tired.

I took out my phone and texted my chauffeur to pick me up from the beach, it began to rain as I stood there waiting for my ride. I felt like the characters in movies where it would rain on them while they were feeling sad. Before I knew it, I was crying again.

'Hikaru..Kaoru..Kyo, idiots. Stupid selfish idiots.' I said to myself. I felt numb from the freezing rain that hit against my skin, but I sort of already felt numb inside. I didn't know how long I was standing there waiting, but I was guessing a while since I slowly became soaked.

Finally, my chauffeur arrived and rushed over with a blanket as soon as he saw me standing helplessly in the rain.

"Are you alright! I'm terribly sorry, I rushed here as fast as I could. I am sincerely sorry, please forgive me miss." He apologized.

I just clutched the blanket around me tighter and nodded, signalling him to take me back home. The chauffeur gave a worried look then bow and guide me into the limo.

"I'll be fine." I said noticing the chauffeur's worried expression from the front mirror.

I knew my eyes were swollen and visible but that didn't bother me at the moment, I was feeling exhausted and all I wanted right now was to crawl into bed.

~With The Host Club~

"Eh? Where's Rin-chan?" Hunny asked as the four got back.

"Rin went home first," Haruhi replied.

The brunette turned her attention towards the three boys.

"I really don't know what to say to you anymore, other than it might take some time before Rin accepts your apologies," She said before walking over to where her stuff was placed.

" I don't care. As long as she's away from those two." Kyo mumbled loud enough for Hikaru and Kaoru to hear.

Kaoru grabbed the boy's collar and glared at him.

"I wouldn't have any regrets if I beat you to death." Kaoru hissed.

"That's enough." A cold voice spoke making everyone freeze. Kaoru glared at Kyo once more before throwing him on the ground. Kyouya pushed up his glasses before saying calmly.

"Get your stuff before it gets soaked, the limo is here already." Everyone began to slowly move and started to pack up in silence.

"Eh? What's with this atmosphere?" Tamaki asked oblivious to what had happened.

Everyone didn't say a word when the driver arrived, everyone got in and the ride home was in silence as well. Tamaki was still clueless about the whole thing but Hunny and Mori seemed to have already caught on.

"I hope Rin-chan is okay.." Hunny said as the hosts arrived back at Ouran.

Kyo was about to leave the room when Haruhi called after the teenage boys.

"If you're going to go talk with Rin, then you shouldn't."

Kyo stopped in his track and turned around to face the brown haired girl.

"I'm sure she would like to be alone right now." Haruhi said.

"I wasn't going to." Kyo lied as he continued to make his way out the double doors. 'Is she crying right now? I want to be with her.' He thought as he left the room.

Kyo passed by the twins who were also leaving the school. Hikaru and Kaoru shot the boy a glare.

"Give up." Hikaru muttered.

"Why don't you?" Kyo replied coming to a stop.

"You have no idea how much I love her." He continued looking straight at the twins.

"You don't know our feelings for her as well." The twins replied in unison.

Rin's Pov:

By the time I got home I was extremely exhausted, the maids all gathered around me in concern seeing me at the door way looking like I would fall over any second. I was glad that no one but the staffs were at home. I didn't have to deal with my family overreacting.

"Are you alright?" One of the maids asked for over the 10th time.

"It's fine, please leave me alone. I would like to rest." I whispered walking up the steps.

After washing myself and changing into a new set of clothes, I slipped into my warm covers and stared at the ceiling above me. 'I don't think I ever felt this tired in my life.' I said to myself while turning over to my side.

~FF Next Morning~

My sleep was disturbed by Aiko who was bouncing on bed. "RIN-KUNNNNN WAKE UP!" Her loud cheerful voice rang.

I ducked my head so I was curled up in a ball, my whole body was stiff and I was extremely cold, though I was wrapped up in such a heavy blanket. Cold air hit my skin as Aiko ripped the covers off me. "Eh? Rin you look so pale.. You're sick!" Aiko exclaimed.

Aiko touched my cheek with the back of her hand.

"You're burning up." Aiko frowned.

"You come back from one day at the beach and you end up like this?" Aiko questioned.

Aiko hopped off my bed to go get one of the maids. Shortly after, Aiko came into my room again but this time with one of the elder maids.

"I have to head off to school, so get well soon, 'kay?" Aiko said, waving good-bye.

Hikaru's Pov:

It was only a few minutes 'till the bell rang for classes but Rin hadn't shown up yet. She wouldn't reply to her texts or phone calls. I couldn't sit still in my seat. Every time someone walked through the classroom door, I'm always expecting Rin, but each time I realized it wasn't her.. I have this burning feeling in the pit of my stomach. Guilt? Concern?

"She's probably late." Haruhi said as if she had read my mind.

"She's never late for classes though." Kaoru said looking towards the door as well.

So If you read the top, like I said I'm gonna be so frickin busy with school and shiz (i iz in my anger mode) so yeahh I am really sorry ):


	15. Chapter 15

IM BACKKKKK! I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! (TT^TT)

One thing kept on coming after another. Omg, so stressful! But I'm glad to be able to write again! I LOVE YOU READERS PLEASE DON'T GIVE UP ON ME! 3 3 3

~Still Hikaru's Pov:

By the time it was lunch, Kaoru and I were almost losing it. Rin hadn't picked up any of our calls or replied to our texts. At first, we both just thought that she was ignoring them, but not having to have seen her all day we became even more worried than we already were.

"I'm sure she's just sick." Haruhi said, reassuringly.

I looked at the ground frowning, 'What if she was really sick?' I thought as I pictured Rin passed out on the ground somewhere. I looked at Kaoru who had worn the same expression as mine. He thought the same thing. I spotted Kyo walking down the hallway coming towards our direction, but it seemed like he didn't noticed the three of us. Kaoru reached out and grabbed his arm just as he was about to pass us.

Kyo spun around surprised, but as he realized it was us, his expression drastically changed.

"Where's Rin?" Kaoru asked, a bit coldly.

"I guess I'm not the only one being ignored." Kyo said.

"She's not answering you either?" Haruhi asked.

I didn't stand around to hear their conversation and neither did Kaoru, without another word the two of us began pacing down the hall, ignoring the calls from Haruhi and Kyo. 'What's wrong, Rin?'

Rin's Pov:

The fever became worse in the afternoon, I swear I was going to pass out sooner or later. Everything was already taken care of so the elder maid had left me to rest. I laid down on the bed staring up at the ceiling before my gaze shifted down to where my phone was at my bedside table. My phone kept on ringing from phone calls and text messages. It was giving me a headache, so I had asked the maid to turn it off. Besides it was probably the twins and Kyo trying to apologize for yesterday. I'm still mad. When I think I can finally confirm my feelings, they do something crazy to change my mind once again.

Hikaru..Kaoru.. I realized whenever the name was mentioned, my heart would quicken. It was already hard enough to choose between the two. I like them both, Kaoru was sweet and gentle while Hikaru had more of a passionate and protective feeling. Then Kyo, who had selfishly squeezed himself in the photo to make things harder for me. I had definitely liked Kyo when we were little, but he was away for so long.. I can't just say that I still held feelings for him.

"Ms. Hayashi?" A quiet voice broke me away from my deep thoughts.

I looked over towards the door way to see one of the maids. "What is it?" I asked, hoping they hadn't dragged a doctor all the way here to check up on me.

"There are two guests here for you that are saying they urgently need to see you." The maid said softly.

"Who is it?" I asked again.

"The Hitachiins."

I blinked before looking away.

"I don't want to see them. Tell them I'm sleeping or something," I said.

The maid bowed before silently exiting the room. I waited util I heard the click of the door before sighing. Isn't 100 calls and text messages enough to let them know I don't want to talk? These boys are too persistent. I was about snuggle in for another nap when the door to my room slammed open, making me jump.

"Rin!" Two well known voices shouted.

I turned my head towards the door and frowned.

"What is it?" I said irritated.

"Ms. Hayashi's fever had just gone down, it would be best to leave her to rest." The maid interrupted quietly.

The brothers looked at each other with frowns on their pale faces. Hikaru took a step forward, his face still holding that expression as he talked.

"We knew something happened to you." Kaoru looked at the maid telling her to leave the room, which she did. "Do you know how worried we were?" Kaoru said, anger hinting somewhere in his voice.

"I don't need your concern." I said looking else where. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Hikaru's serious face.

"You wouldn't answer any of your phone calls or messages. We thought you were passed out on the ground somewhere!" Hikaru raised his voice. My eyes widen at the older Hitachiin's outburst, Kaoru saw me flinch and he spoke softly.

"We're really sorry Rin."

My eyes shifted downwards, I felt bad and it wasn't for anyone. I felt bad for myself. Having to deal with three idiots that I have such strong connections to. "You really do like playing tug-of-war with me huh?" I mumbled. I felt their eyes widen and a soft "We're sorry." from both of them.

"How do you expect me to pick someone when the three of you are constantly picking a fight with each other?" I mumbled again.

I started to feel hot, then dizzy. Before I blacked out, I heard two voices shouting.

"Rin!"

...

I felt a soft hand caressing my left cheek and another one brushing my hair. Slowly opening my eyes, I saw two blurry auburn heads that I soon realized were Hikaru and Kaoru.

"You're awake." Kaoru said as he ran his fingers through my black hair. I looked over at Hikaru who was cupping my cheek with his hand.

"We're sorry." Hikaru said as he shifted his gaze down at the floor.

"What time is it?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"It's 9:00 pm." Kaoru said.

I blinked. 'Was I out for that long?' I thought.

"You okay?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I replied.

"Are you sure?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah."

Both Hikaru and Kaoru looked unconvinced but stood up otherwise.

"We should head home now, Hikaru." Kaoru said to his older brother who nodded. Just before the twin reached the door I called out to them softly.

"Hikaru, Kaoru." The twins stopped and turned around their eyes filled with curiosity as they waited for me to say something.

"Thank you." I said feeling a blush creeping up to my cheeks or was it cause of the fever? The twins didn't seem to noticed.

"Your chauffeur is here." A maid appeared on the doorway and bowed.

The twins nodded and turned their attention back to me.

"If something happens, tell us okay?" Hikaru said before him and his brother left the room.

"Are you feeling alright, ?" The maid asked.

"Yeah. Fine." I replied. Now that Hikaru and Kaoru had left, I wonder how long they had been here. 'Did they stay with me the whole time?' I wondered.

...

"Were the twins here the whole time?" I finally asked the maid.

"Um.. Yes." She replied. I frowned.

"What happened?" I asked again, wanting know the what went on during the time I was out.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure. Everything was fine until the Hitachiins started shouting from your room. When we came in, we found you passed out from the fever." The maid gave a quiet giggle before continuing.

"Those two were so concerned. After everything was dealt with, they still refused to leave your side until you had woken up. If you allow our staff's opinion, we had expected the boys to be staying up all night waiting for you to gain back consciousness."

I was at lost of words, I didn't think they would be all that concerned or putting so much effort into caring for me. When I woke up, they didn't even mention anything about themselves, I must've caused quite some trouble for them.

"Oh right, Mr. Nanami came early today." The maid mentioned.

I looked at her surprised. "Kyo was here? When?" I asked. 'Did he came when I had lost consciousness?' I thought.

"I thought he had came into your room this afternoon? Did he not?" The maid asked.

I looked out the window frowning. If Kyo had visited... Why didn't he come in?


	16. Chapter 16

3rd Person Pov:

"Oh, .." A young maid said as she saw who was on the other side of the Hayashi mansion's door.

The maroon haired boy looked down at the maid, since he was much taller than she was before speaking. "Where's Rin?"

The maid blinked before opening her mouth to speak in a polite manner. " is in her room, she had just woken up, I think she is speaking with some guests right now, would you like me to give her your message?" She asked.

"Can I see her?" Kyo asked a slight urgent in his voice.

"um, follow me." The maid said unsure as she opened the door wider for the teen male to step in.

The maid lead him up the flight of stairs and around a few corridors before they reached Rin Hayashi's bedroom. The maid was about to knock on the door when Kyo stopped her. "It's alright." He said to which the maid bowed and left. Using the back of his hand, Kyo tapped the white door lightly while his head leaned forward to make sure if there was someone in the room.

There was silence. Perhaps they didn't hear his knock? Kyo waited a bit more. His expressionless face soon turned into a slight frowned when he heard the familiar voices of Hikaru and Kaoru. Without a thought Kyo's hand reached out and grabbed onto the golden door knob and slowly turned it, opening the door slightly.

There lying in bed was Rin, but what made him clenched his jaw was Hikaru and Kaoru who were sitting on either side of her, caring for her. Kaoru who was stroking her soft black hair and Hikaru, who was touching her pale cheek with his hand. 'Why isn't she moving away?' He thought as he stood there watching the three people who were still oblivious at his presence.

'I'm not done yet.' Kyo said to himself as he shot the twins a glare. Turning away, Kyo silently closed the door behind him so that no one knew of his visit. 'I'm not done yet.' Still, he felt heavy. Did he already knew it was too late.

Rin's Pov:

I was well enough the next day to attend school, almost immediately the fan girls surrounded me when I stepped out of the limo, asking if I was okay and all. I was about to be swallowed by the sea of yellow dresses when Hikaru and Kaoru appeared, one twin taking my left arm the other on my right and rushed me away.

"They seem more lively than usual." I said to Haruhi when I spotted her waiting for me along with the other host club members.

"They probably just missed you." Haruhi laughed.

"DADDY MISSES YOU!' Tamaki bursted as he ran up to me with open arms only to be stopped in his track by the identical brothers.

"We miss Rin!" Kaoru whined as him and Hikaru wrapped their arms around my waist.

I blushed as I got pulled closer to Hikaru and Kaoru's bodies, looking up I spotted Kyo coming towards us.

"How are you feeling?" Kyo asked stopping infront of me.

"I'm fine, much better than before." I said truthfully.

Kyo gave a small smile but for some reason I felt like there was something different about him. Oh right, I wanted to ask him about yesterday. 'I'm curious of why he hadn't come in when he visited.' I thought. It was probably better to bring it up when Hikaru and Kaoru aren't around, maybe I should ask him later?

Kyouya looked at his watch and when he opened his mouth to speak the bell rang signaling students to head to their classes. "Ahhh~ let's head to class now shall we?" Hikaru said before dragging me off along with Kaoru and Haruhi who followed behind.

I noticed that the twins were acting like how do normally do, playful and mischievous. I'm starting to find it hard to believe that the Host Club's 'little devil types' were actually the ones who cared and worried for me yesterday. I still feel the warmth of Hikaru's hand cupping my cheek and Kaoru's gentle fingers that ran through my hair. I felt my cheeks beginning to burn at the thought and tried to shake it away.

"You're not going to throw up all over me are you?" Hikaru laughed.

"Huh?" I said confused since I was still in my thoughts. I soon realized that we were already in the class room and making our way to our desks.

Hikaru's expression changed to something sorta serious and concern. "Are you sure you're feeling okay today?" Kaoru appeared next to his brother.

"Yeah I'm fine. Honestly." I said a bit surprised that they were still worried about me.

They shrugged and a small smirk crept on their faces. 'As much as those smirks means trouble, I'm sorta glad to see them again on their faces.' I thought to myself as I gazed up at the twins.

"'That means you're able to perform at the Host Club right?" Hikaru asked smirking a bit wider. "We miss having you with us." Kaoru whined as he starting rubbing his cheek against my own.

"KYAAA! LOOK! RIN AND THE TWINS ARE BACK!"

"I MISS SEEING THE YAOI LOVE BETWEEN THE THREE OF YOU!"

"See~ even the customers miss seeing our little act." Kaoru said pouting a bit.

"Alright, everyone quiet down and sit down at your seats." The sensei's low voice spoke making the students quickly moving to their desks.

I couldn't really pay much attention during class since I was busy thinking about what to ask to Kyo. It was really bothering me about why he hadn't come in or said anything to me yesterday. I'm really curious and I just can't let go of it. I have a class with Kyo next so maybe I should ask him during then? Or maybe I should wait till lunch, afterschool maybe?

"You just got back and you're already dazing off?" Kaoru nudged me.

I looked at Kaoru and chuckled softly. "No I'm not." I lied.

~FF Lunch~

I kept glancing at Kyo during class but he never looked my way once, his attention was fixed infront of the classroom. I tried nudging him lightly to get his attention but he would only brush it off, I even passed him a note to which he ignored.

It was lunch and I was wondering if it was alright for me to try asking him again, I knew something must've been wrong since he ignored me through out class. 'I should ask him what's wrong instead.' I thought.

"Kyo's not here." Haruhi stated.

I looked around the host club room, everyone was here except Kyo. "I'll go look for him." I said getting up and grabbing my half finished lunch as well.

Hikaru and Kaoru glanced at me but I brushed it off.


	17. Chapter 17 End

So it's been a while since I updated, sorry I've been stressed out with school work and depressed on some other things as well but this is the last chapter! (Sorry for the late notice) I hope you guys find this okay! TT^TT I'm not exactly the best at writing endings.

'Kyo's not exactly the type to go to the garden when he's in a mood, where will he go then?' I pondered.

'Perhaps he went home?' I questioned.

An idea came to me and I rushed back inside the school. 'I'm sure he's there.' I thought.

I slowly creaked opened the door to the school's rooftop. The rooftop was always open for students to eat lunch and get a breath of fresh air, but no one really comes here. As soon as I poked my head out I saw Kyo up front looking out at the edge, his back facing towards me. Knowing that I was right, I felt a sudden feeling of happiness spread through me.

I took a small step foward.

"Kyo," I called out, making him turn around, his eyes meeting mine.

"Oh, Rin what are you doing here?" Kyo asked surprised to see anyone up on the roof.

"I was looking for you. Everyone's in the host club room." I explained.

Kyo just nodded at my words before turning back around again. He leaned his elbows on the ledge and stared out at the view before him without any word. I hesitated at first but then I quietly made my way next to Kyo, doing the same. It was quiet for a moment before I spoke up about what had been bothering me since I was sick that day.

"So, is everything alright? You've been a bit different this whole morning, " I said, turning my head to face Kyo.

Kyo continued to stare out front before sighing and turning his gaze to me.

"I'm not so sure anymore." He said truthfully.

"I heard from one of the maids that you came by last night." I told him.

"Why didn't you come in?" I asked, frowning at him.

It was silent for a bit as Kyo stood there not replying.

"You like the twins don't you." He stated.

My eyes widen and my heart started to beat faster. You know that feeling you get when you just got caught? That's how I'm feeling.

I didn't reply. Kyo continued.

"I'm right huh?" He said. It was silent until Kyo sighed.

"I guess it's about time you realized it, so I don't have to chase after you even though it's pointless." Kyo said his voice sounding somewhat hurt.

I looked up at Kyo and felt a pang of guilt struck me.

"I'm sorry Kyo. I'm sorry Kyo." I continued to repeat as tears welled up.

Kyo wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me in a comforting hug.

"It's okay, I guess it's somewhat of a payback for that time I left you when you had developed feelings for me, huh?" Kyo said softly.

I clutched Kyo's back and repeated saying 'sorry' to him as my tears rolled down my cheeks. I felt so guilty.

The two of us stood there for a while even when I had calmed down, we still stood there in eachother's embrace. Finally I heard Kyo's voice whispering into my ear. "They're here, go to them." He said trying to hide the hurt in his voice.

Kyo let go of me and I spun around to see Hikaru and Kaoru approaching.

"Hikaru, Kaoru." I called out their name softly.

Before I could manage another word out, the twins had me in their arms.

"Don't go running to anyone else from now on, we told you that you're our's didn't we?" Kaoru whispered.

"We love you." Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison. As they lightly kissed each of my cheeks.

Kyo's Pov:

I stood behind a tree watching Rin being embraced by the twins, it hurt alot to see the three of them together. I took out my phone and texted my chauffeur.

_I'm going back to America._

Rin's Pov:

I hugged the twins back and buried my face in their chests, they were so warm and comforting and just their voices could sooth me.

"We love you Rin." They whispered.

I paused for a moment, knowing that I felt the same. I looked down at the ground embarassed and stuttered out. "I-I love you too. Both of you."

~End~

SO WEITHER RIN LIVES WITH BOTH OF THEM OR NOT IS UP TO YOU! (LOL sorry i just love them so much I want them all) OMG I KINDA FEEL SAD THAT THIS IS OVER (TT^TT) although I'll be taking a break for a while please look foward to my next upcoming story! Thanks so much to all my readers! 3 3 I really love you guys (TT^TT)


End file.
